Caracol
by Misila
Summary: Los caracoles llevan la casa a cuestas. Scorpius Malfoy no es un caracol, pero siempre tiene muy presente cuál es su hogar.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Tenía que escribir sobre Scorpius Malfoy utilizando las palabras _arroyo_ y _vino_. Así que he aprovechado para intentar recuperar el gusto por una de las parejas de la Tercera Generación sobre la que mi opinión ha cambiado mucho desde que llegué aquí.

* * *

_**Caracol**_

o—o

Scorpius Malfoy vive en una casa grande.

Más que grande. Enorme. Tanto, tanto, que muchas veces se perdía y tenía que llamar a su elfo para que lo llevase de vuelta a la parte que solía frecuentar, porque hay muchos pasillos y más habitaciones y todos le parecían iguales. Y pese a que es su hogar, incluso ahora cada día descubre algo nuevo: una puerta en la que no se había fijado, una ventana con tanto polvo que la luz del sol ya no entra por ella.

Y, si la casa es grande, el jardín aún más. Aunque, por suerte, ahí es más difícil perderse, ya que los árboles más frondosos están al fondo, en un bosquecillo, y la casa se ve desde todos los puntos del lugar. Está salpicado de flores y de estatuas elegantes, y de pavos reales albinos tan majestuosos que parecen también estatuas. Y un arroyo en el que hay peces de muchos colores, en el que Scorpius muchas veces se ha metido sólo para disgustar a su madre.

Scorpius nació en esa casa. Él no se acuerda, pero sus padres dicen que aquel día arreciaba una tormenta que inundó el jardín, y que los relámpagos asustaron a los pavos reales tanto que los animales no salieron del bosque en una semana. Y que los truenos eran tan fuertes que ahogaban los gritos de su madre mientras paría, y más tarde su propio llanto, cuando llegó al mundo.

Scorpius se crio en esa casa. Correteaba por los pasillos y se perdía, o exploraba habitaciones viejas y polvorientas en busca de una aventura. O jugaba al escondite con sus primos. O, simplemente, hablaba con Dan. Siempre se ha llevado mejor con Dan que con cualquier otro. También le gustaba volar por el jardín y hacer piruetas que ponían a su madre de los nervios.

Scorpius echó mucho de menos su casa cuando fue a Hogwarts. No es que le disgustara el colegio, pero le costó acostumbrarse. Si bien la sala común de Slytherin es tan oscura y misteriosa como su hogar, el hecho de estar bajo el lago lo agobiaba. Pensaba mucho en ella por las noches, cuando no tenía deberes que hacer ni exámenes que estudiar. De alguna manera, su casa lo acompañaba. Albus Potter se burló de él llamándolo caracol cuando se lo dijo.

Scorpius traía a Lily Potter a su casa. Bueno; más bien, la chica iba sola. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenían que hacer, y cuando sus padres le _desaconsejaron_ salir con Scorpius Malfoy, ella les desobedeció por el mero placer de disgustarlos. Scorpius se enfadó con ella al principio, llamándola imprudente y recriminándole que sus padres iban a terminar por prohibirle salir de casa. Ella lo besaba y se burlaba de él por ser tan buen chico.

Lily sigue yendo a casa de Scorpius. Con la diferencia de que ahora no se escapa ni llega por la chimenea, porque vive sola. Ahora se aparece a unos metros de la entrada y llama a la puerta, y Scorpius ya ha desistido en desaconsejarle provocar tanto a su familia. Además, Lily suele ir cuando los señores Malfoy no están en casa, para evitar mayores problemas.

Unas veces, Lily llega parlanchina. En esas ocasiones, se van a uno de los salones pequeños y Scorpius hace alarde de los modales de su familia ofreciéndole vino de elfo y sentándose a su lado y escuchando lo que tenga que decir. Y a veces es él quien se acerca a ella, y otras Lily se sienta sobre él y lo besa, pero siempre la conversación da paso a otro tipo de comunicación, menos verbal.

Otras veces, como ahora, Lily no tiene la menor intención de hablar. La chica lo disimula con una sonrisa amable y le permite guiarla hasta _su_ salón –porque es de Scorpius y Lily y de nadie más–, pero no deja a Scorpius alejarse para ir a por vino y copas para servirlo, sino que lo besa. Y Scorpius, que en el fondo lo sabía desde el principio, desde que ha detectado el brillo travieso en los ojos de su novia, pero disfruta siguiendo esa rutina, no la deja alejarse ni para coger aire, y ambos buscan una posición cómoda en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no lo dices desde el principio? —le pregunta, mientras Lily intenta desnudarlo y desnudarse ella al mismo tiempo. A Scorpius se le escapa una risita.

Es una pregunta cuya respuesta ambos saben. La muchacha, baja, pelirroja y con esa expresión angelical de quien planea una travesura épica, enreda los dedos en su pelo y lo besa.

—Para que consigas creerte que eres un caballero —responde, y Scorpius –alto, rubio, de porte elegante– mordisquea su hombro.

—_Soy_ un caballero —protesta él.

—Las manos te traicionan —comenta Lily, dejando que las suyas avancen hacia terrenos poco dignos de una dama.

A Scorpius Malfoy le gusta su casa. En ella han ocurrido cosas mejores y peores, y tiene recuerdos tanto buenos como malos, pero ahora sólo le importa que Lily está ahí.

Y que quiere que siga estando.


End file.
